A problem with cufflinks is that when being worn the toggle member can open inadvertently to the position used to insert, and remove it, from a shirt cuff, causing the cufflink to fall and be lost. The toggle can inadvertently be moved to this position due to friction between it and a coat jacket being worn or rubbing up against counter tops or tables.
Thus it would be advantageous to provide a cufflink in which premature movement of the toggle member is prevented.